Näkökentän rajoilla
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Hän sanoi turpa kiinni."  Gen tai ehkä Lucifer/Sam. Spoilaa 7x15 jaksoa.


"Hän sanoi turpa kiinni."

Kirkkaiden kattolamppujen valossa, keskellä hiljaista kirjastoa istuu mies yksin pöytänsä äärellä. Hänen kasvonsa hehkuvat sisäisen ilon valoa, kun hän huvittuneesti kohauttaa olkapäitään huulien kääntyessä lievään hymyyn. Kukaan ei kuule miehen ääntä, eikä myöskään näe hänen eleitään, kun hän yksin heikon riemunsa kanssa istuu ja katsoo sen ainoan ihmisen perään, joka voisi hänen olemassaoloaan todistaa. Se ainoa, jonka selkä loittonee hänen mielensä raivon ja rakkautensa kauhun kantamana, pois katkeransuolaisen riivaajansa luota. Lucifer jää hetkeksi kirjastosaliin, antaa toiselle sekunnin aikaa hengähtää, ennen kuin hän taas kuiskii kiduttavia vitsejään toisen korviin. Sam on jo ehtinyt ulos ovista, kun Lucifer viimein suoristaa ryhtinsä ja nousee tuolista. Sam aikoo pelastaa veljensä ja kaipa hän tarvitsee seuraa. Lucifer ainakin tarvitsee, sillä niin kiduttavalta se tuntuu, kun kukaan ei huomioi häntä, kun kukaan ei välitä. Hän ei ole maailman olennoista kärsivällisin, ja viimein on Sam antanut hänelle rahtusen siitä huomiosta, jonka Lucifer kokee ansaitsevansa.

Aikaisemmin vain kivun paino sai Luciferin lähtemään, sai hänen ruumiinsa illuusion häilymään kunnes se katosi todistajan silmien alta. Sam painoi sormensa haavaan ja yritti niin karkottaa tuon julman olennon äänen, hahmon ja tunteen. Vain kipu muistuttamassa todellisuudesta, jossa hänen kuuluisi elää. Se kipu karkotti tuskan, jota Lucifer lauseillaan, valheillaan ja kylmillä käsillään Samille tohti lahjaksi antaa.

Haava poisti kylmän henkäyksen iholta ja kuumat liekit, jotka sisältäpäin runnoivat vereslihalle.

Lucifer ilmestyy Samin näkökentän rajoille ja astuu hänen jälkeensä huoneeseen. Lucifer puhuu ja Sam tahtoo huutaa hänet hiljaiseksi, tietäen tuon toiveen kuitenkin turhaksi. Ei Lucifer lopeta, ei varsinkaan nyt kun hän oli saanut jotain irtikin.

"Lupaan olla kiltisti."

Eikä kumpikaan usko tuon lyhyen lauseen paikkaansa pitävyyteen, sillä kumpikin tietää kuinka heidän suhteensa oikeasti toimii. Lucifer kiristää, kiduttaa, lausuu viittauksia popkulttuuriin ja kääntää Samin maailman päälaelleen illuusioillaan. Ne ovat joskus niin pieniä, että niitä tuskin huomaa. Vain esineet väärässä paikassa, jokin sana jota Dean vannoo, ettei sanonut ja jonka Sam oli kuitenkin kuullut.

Joskus illuusiot ottavat vallan ja ihmiset tanssivat kaduilla verisinä, tuhottuina, kun kaupungin ilma ei ole enää täynnä savusumua, vaan palavan ihmiskehon tuoksua. Sam kulkee kaduilla ja yrittää olla hermostumatta, kun hänen isoveljensä silmäkuopat katsovat ilman silmiä suoraan Samin kasvoihin. Dean kysyy onko kaikki ok, ja hänen veriset luomensa räpsähtävät tyhjyyden päällä.

Sam painaa kättään ja kuin taikaiskusta kaikki kauhu katoaa. Kaikki on ok, hän vastaa. Dean kuulee sen valheen ja aina hyväksyy sen.

Mutta ei, ei Lucifer osannut olla kiltisti. Sam kaivaa laatikoita ja yrittää etsiä ne tarvittavat vihjeet. Lucifer sanoi, että Dean on kuollut, mutta Sam ei pysty uskomaan sitä. Dean on kadoksissa, ehkä jonkun hullun hoteissa, mutta auttamattomasti elossa. Elossa, koska Sam on varma, että jos hänen veljensä olisi kuollut, olisi se tuntenut repivänä tunteena sydämessä. Totta kai, Luciferkin olisi enemmän ylpeillyt ja nauranut tätä kertakaikkista murhetta.

Laatikosta löytyy tainnutuslääkkeitä, jolloin mieleen muistuu Luciferin kirjastossa lausumat sanat: "Se ei ole demoni."

Ja ensimmäistä kertaa Sam epäilee, että Lucifer ei olisikaan hänen oman mielensä kiero tuote, vaan jotain paljon pahempaa ja julmempaa. Mistä hallusinaatio olisi voinut sen tietää? Kuinka oma mieli voisi tietää jotain sellaista, johon todisteet löytyvät vasta nyt. Mitä jos Lucifer on jotakin aitoa…

Toisesta laatikosta löytyy ohjeet demonin kutsumiseen ja Sam huokaa helpotuksesta. Lucifer oli sittenkin väärässä. Enää täytyi löytää Dean…

Kadulla hän puhuu itsekseen ja Lucifer vastaa. Sam ei tahdo myöntää puhuvansa oikeastaan Luciferille. Ei, sillä jos niin olisi, ei paholainen koskaan sulkisi suutaan keskustelukumppanin toivossa. Parempi jättää kysymykset leijailemaan ilmaan. Miksi tämä demonin kutsumis- loitsu?

"Kutsuakseen demonin, vitun aasi."

Sam jatkaa matkaansa ja Lucifer jatkaa puhettaan. Pitäisi selvittää kenelle paperi oli kuulunut. Lucifer osoittaa paperia sormellaan ja Sam ymmärtää, että Lucifer tietää enemmän kuin kertoo. Vesihöyryä nousee viemäreistä ja vesihiukkaset leijailevat heidän ympärillään, värjäytyen punaiseksi halpojen katuvalojen alla.

On pakko kysyä, vaikka Sam ei tahdo antaa periksi. Dean pitää pelastaa, eikä sillä ole oikeasti väliä puhuuko hän olemattomalle vieraalleen vai ei.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Sam kysyy ja kääntyy viimein toisen puoleen.

Se oli se hetki. Hyvät tarkoitukset ja niin edespäin. Lucifer on saanut jalkansa oven väliin ja vaikka Sam ei sitä vielä ymmärrä, on hänen kohtalonsa sinetöity. Sam pyysi paholaisen apua, avaten samalla reitin suoraan sydämeensä. He tulevat olemaan yhdessä aina ja ikuisesti, aamen. Eikä kuolemakaan tule heitä enää erottamaan.

Lucifer tukahduttaa voittonsa hymyn, kun hän viimein saa sen todellisen otteen maailmaan. Hän painaa sormensa hiljaa ulottuvuuksien läpi, kiinni Samin kehoon ja puhaltaa voimaa heidän hentoon linkkiinsä. Kaikki ei ole aivan valmista, mutta pian Lucifer löytää tiensä takaisin.

"Katso sitä sivua" hän sanoo ja astuu lähemmäksi lämmintä kehoa.

He sanovat sen yhtä aikaa, synkronisoidusti. Kaksi olentoa ja kaksi ääntä. Lucifer hymyilee.

"Minä tunnen tämän käsialan."

Kujalla kaikuu vain yksi ääni.


End file.
